


dream in a dream

by nctzeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, continuous updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzeno/pseuds/nctzeno
Summary: a collection of drabbles and short stories centered around nct ships





	1. watching a meteor shower [noren]

**Author's Note:**

> prompts taken from a post i found on twitter, credit to whoever made them. ships and specific prompts are requested by u guys on twitter. if u want to request, send a number from the post and an nct ship to curiouscat.me/ayonho
> 
> https://twitter.com/ilysjeno/status/1069086911061524480

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [word count: 74]

Laying on the soft grass, hand in hand, eyes gazing up at the sky as stars seemed to fall. Keeping stolen glances in the moonlight like treasures to be put in a chest, as valuable as gold itself. Renjun slowly inched his way closer to Jeno, eventually resting his head on Jeno’s chest, closing his eyes as he savored the moment. Jeno smiled down at him and began petting the smaller boy’s hair affectionately.


	2. finding old photographs [jaeyong]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [angst]
> 
> [word count: 484]

He picked up the small box, blowing on it and then coughing as the cloud of dust engulfed him. He set it down, taking a deep breath as he untied the ribbon that closed it. He didn’t want it to be what he thought it was, but in his heart he knew exactly what he was doing. His name, Jaehyun, was written in messy sharpie at the top, signifying that it was his. He almost regretted writing it in sharpie; it ruined the velvet aesthetic of the box. It was too late now.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the lid of the box, and slowly set it down on the table beside him, his hands shaking as he reached inside. He picked up the first picture: him and another boy standing in front of a popular cafe. A singular tear fell on it, and he wiped it away as he studied the subjects of the photo. It was their first date, and was the best first date he had ever been on. It had been Valentine’s Day, and Jaehyun had gotten him flowers and a small box of chocolates. He remembered the smile on the other boy’s face when he gave them to him, the smell of the coffee like it was just yesterday that he had first stepped into the cafe with the other boy, the feeling of too many emotions bombarding him at once.

He set the photo beside the box before reaching in and pulling out another one. It was of the same two, this time on a blanket in the park, the flowers and chocolates at the boy’s side, a small dog in between the two of them. He looked up and instantly locked eyes with Ruby, the same little dog curled up beside him. Seeming to sense what was wrong, she laid her nose on his knee, almost like she was trying to comfort him. He smiled and pet her for a moment before resuming going through the pictures.

The next few were all the same deal: the same two on varying cute dates, some featuring Ruby, some not. Jaehyun looked through each, remembering the moments with him, remembering the laughs and smiles and kisses, the hugs and promises and “I love you’s.”

He then got to the second to last photo, the one of them on their last date. He had taken the pair to the hospital’s food court, as that was only as far as Taeyong could have managed. Jaehyun had kissed Taeyong for the last time there, right before the older boy fell to the ground, the seizure overtaking his body, nurses crowding around and shoving Jaehyun away.

The last photo was of Jaehyun beside the gravestone, flowers in his hand and chocolates on the ground; he couldn’t bear for Taeyong to miss Valentine’s Day for the world, it was their special day, after all.


	3. neon lights at 1:30 am [noren]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [word count: 113]

He took the boy’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and laying a soft kiss on his fingers. Renjun knew he shouldn’t be out right now, but having his hand in Jeno’s just seemed so right, like nothing else in the world mattered. He gazed up into Jeno’s eyes, which reflected the neon lights of the “open” sign that hung from the coffee shop window, inviting people in even now. It was the only place in the town that seemed open and alive in the dead of night, and was the couple’s frequent hangout; a safe haven for those who needed to escape the dark reality of their daily lives. 


	4. your favorite song on repeat [jaeyong]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [word count: 197]

“Didn’t this song just play, like, five times?” Jaehyun yelled. Taeyong could almost just hear him from the kitchen, as he was singing to himself as he pulled out the tray of cookies from the oven.

“Yes! I thought it was your favorite!”

“I mean, it is, but not when it’s on repeat for a hundred times!”

“Is that a challenge?” Taeyong entered the living room, the plate of goodies in his hand. He set them down on the table before picking up his phone. Jaehyun held his breath, hoping that he would turn the music off, but let out a disappointed sigh when Taeyong had just turned it up. He looked over at Taeyong, displaying puppy dog eyes, pleading that Taeyong would play another song, or at least turn it off, but Taeyong just kissed his nose before holding out a cookie. Jaehyun took it angrily and bit off a little, subtly bopping his head to the song that had played several times in a row.

“Nice cookies, babe, I’m glad they actually turned out halfway edible this time.”

Taeyong just responded with turning up the music even more, an almost wicked smile on his face.


	5. a whisper [nomin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [word count: 146]

It was so quiet that even the stars stopped singing.

The only thing Jaemin could hear was the heartbeat of the other boy beside him, breathing in and out slowly. He looked up, and Jeno looked back at him, smiling and moving to a sitting position. Jaemin climbed on top of his lap, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight as the two boys just stared lovingly into each others’ eyes, the whole world falling away. 

Jaemin leaned close, his lips brushing Jeno’s as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the other boy’s. 

“I love you,” he said, his voice a low whisper. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Jeno leaned up, connecting their lips and bringing Jaemin into the kiss. When he pulled away, it was just barely, and Jaemin felt the boy’s lips move against his when he replied.

“I’m even luckier.”


	6. a person’s weight as they lie on top of you [markhyuck]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [word count: 255]
> 
> \- psst im actually rly rly proud of this one pls im soft

Mark couldn’t explain it, but the only thing that effectively made him stop crying was when Donghyuck was lying on top of him, clinging onto him like a baby koala bear. 

Maybe it was the fact that Donghyuck’s hugs were Mark’s favorite thing in the world, and that he could always count on the comfort of the younger boy’s arms around his body, relaxation coming at last. That Donghyuck always buried his head into Mark’s shoulder, and that Mark could hold Donghyuck, and they could just stand, or lie, there in peace and everything would be content. 

Or maybe it was the fact that the weight of Donghyuck’s body on his felt like a heavy blanket, pinning him safely to the ground or whatever surface they were on, letting him know that he’s okay and that he doesn’t have to be afraid. That Donghyuck is there, and that he’s happy to be in Mark’s arms, and that Mark is happy to have him there. That the distinct “Donghyuck smell” from his shampoo always filled Mark’s nose, calming him down even more than he realized. 

And maybe it was the fact that it was Donghyuck. If Lucas, Jungwoo, Chenle, or anyone else did the exact same things Donghyuck did, Mark just knew it wouldn’t be the same. When the relentless tears came, when he didn’t know why he was upset, when he was overwhelmed with stress to the point of breaking down, Mark just knew that he could go to Donghyuck, and everything would be okay. 


	7. singing badly as loud as possible [yukren]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [word count: 410]

When Renjun woke up early in the morning, he wasn’t expecting to hear caterwauls from the opposite bedroom. Groggily rubbing his eyes, he padded into the next room, still trying to awake as the screeching grew louder. He creaked open the door to see Yukhei standing on top of his bed, his hairbrush in his hand as he screamed the lyrics to Yes or Yes, growing louder with every lyric. 

Without a second of hesitation, he looked at Renjun and jumped off his bed, Renjun wincing at the ‘thump!’ made by the action. Yukhei ran over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed.

“Babe, I just woke up,” Renjun said, rubbing his eyes once more as he stifled another yawn. “It’s too early for this.”

“It’s never too early for Twice,” Yukhei responded, and grabbed another brush from the side of his bed, ignoring the “why do you have so many brushes” he received from Renjun. “Come on, man! Join me!”

Renjun glared up at Yukhei, who flashed him puppy dog eyes. Renjun groaned as he held out his hand, letting Yukhei pull him up to the bed. “Taeyong is going to kill us,” he muttered, which Yukhei just snickered to.

Soon, Renjun forgot that he was ever sleepy, and was fully immersed in the personal concert he and Yukhei were putting on. They were listening to Yukhei’s Twice playlist, and both boys seemed to know every word to every song. Eventually, they were doing dances while singing at the top of their lungs, not caring who heard.

The door crept open and Taeyong and Jungwoo popped their heads in, but neither Renjun nor Yukhei noticed, continuing their scream singing and dancing. Jungwoo glanced at Taeyong, his hair ruffled as a result of him just rolling out of bed, and Taeyong just shook his head, retreating. “Let them have this, they haven’t seen each other in over a month.”

Eventually, Yukhei and Renjun found themselves lying on the bed in a fit of giggles, breathing heavily and occasionally pecking the other with random kisses here and there. Renjun would kiss Yukhei’s cheek, then Yukhei would kiss Renjun’s forehead, and sometimes their lips would meet before they would melt into a pile of laughter and blushes, each too flustered to say anything else.

Before long, Renjun sat up, Yukhei following. He held his hand out, which Yukhei took without hesitation. “Let’s go get some breakfast.”

“Let’s.”


	8. blanket [noren]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [word count: 225]

“Baby Bear, where are you?"

Jeno could practically hear the pout in Renjun’s voice as he entered the small bedroom, more blankets in tow. “Sorry Penguin, I was getting more blankets. I couldn’t find any in the usual closet, so I stole some from Jungwoo. Hopefully he doesn’t notice.” 

“He shouldn’t, he has a million of those things,” Renjun replied, reaching up to take a few from Jeno. 

“That’s exactly my point.” Jeno plopped down next to Renjun and crawled on top of the other boy, and just lay there. Renjun wrapped his arms around Jeno, pulling him even closer, and Jeno smiled as he lay his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

Renjun’s breathing slowed, and a content smile crossed his face as he ran his fingers through Jeno’s hair, both boys having completely forgot about the hoard of blankets Jeno had just raided from Jungwoo’s room. Jeno was Renjun’s blanket now. 

They eventually fell asleep like that, and Jungwoo came in, knowing that the frequent thieves had probably striked again, and immediately froze, his hand coming to his mouth as he saw the two boys. Instead of taking the blankets back, like his original plan had been, he laid a few of them over Jeno and Renjun, knowing the room  _ was  _ freezing cold. 

He silently retreated, letting the two boys sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading bbs, if u liked it maybe leave kudos and a comment ? luv u guys <3


End file.
